When Min Yoongi Lost His Swag
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Karena sedingin-dinginnya Min Yoongi, sekeren apapun tingkahnya, seacuh apapun sifatnya, akan ada saatnya bagi pemuda manis itu bersikap manis dan manja. Dan ia hanya akan menunjukkan sisi manis itu pada satu orang. Park Jimin. / Jimin-Yoongi / MinYoon / Fluffy gagal / OOC parah.


_"Hyung.. Ayo jalan-jalan ke taman! Mumpung cuaca cerah!"_

 _"Tidak! Aku sedang ingin tidur siang!"_

 _"Hyung! Ayo nonton bersamaku! Ada film bagus di bioskop!"_

 _"Pergi saja sendiri... Aku masih banyak pekerjaan!"_

 _"Min Yoongi hyung... Aku mencintaimu... Sangaaaaaat mencintaimu..."_

 _"Ckk! Kekanakan sekali..."_

Park Jimin tersenyum. Bibir penuh berwarna merah mudanya membentuk sebuah sabit indah. Seindah sepasang manik sipitnya yang berbinar. Sesekali terkekeh kala memorinya memutar kisah lalu bersama kekasih manisnya.

Iya. Si mulut pedas Min Yoongi. Pemuda kelewat cantik yang suka bersikap semaunya dan lebih memilih tenggelam di dunianya sendiri daripada sekitarnya. Pemuda acuh seputih susu yang gemar memberikan penolakan keras atas rayuan dan ajakannya berkencan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Min Yoongi. Biarpun manis, sikapnya yang kelewat dingin cukup membuat orang-orang enggan berdekatan dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda tampan bersurai _blonde_ ini. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus seorang Park Jimin, apalagi jika itu menyangkut seorang Min Yoongi.

Seberapapun kerasnya penolakan yang ia terima. Seberapapun dinginnya kata-kata yang menamparnya. Seberapapun acuhnya sikap yang harus ia terima, ia akan tetap mempertahankan seorang Yoongi.

Karena Park Jimin tahu, Min Yoongi kekasihnya memiliki sisi manis untuknya. Dibalik dinginnya es yang menyelimuti hati si cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When Min Yoongi Lost His Swag**

 **Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin-ie~~~ Peluk~~"

Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca. Juga tidak ada kesalahan apapun dalam penggalan kalimat manja diatas. Kata itu terucap memang dari belah bibir seorang Min Yoongi.

Ya, Min Yoongi yang itu. Yang selalu bersikap dingin bahkan pada kekasihnya sekalipun. Yang hanya akan menjawab seadanya dan bersikap acuh pada sekitarnya.

Kini pemuda manis bersurai kelam itu sibuk merengek diatas ranjangnya. Meminta sosok tampan bersurai pirang yang berada tak jauh darinya untuk segera memanjakannya.

" _Nope_... Aku tidak mau..."

Jimin menjawab santai. Menikmati kesempatannya untuk menjahili kekasihnya. Min Yoongi yang sedang berada dalam mode manja begini sangat jarang. Jadi jangan salahkan Jimin jika pemuda itu sedikit bermain-main sekarang.

"Yaa! Kekasih macam apa kau?!"

Mendengar gerutuan manis yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Yoongi semakin memancing jiwa jahil dalam diri Jimin. Dengan raut yang ia buat datar, pemuda bertubuh atletis ini menatap malas kekasihnya. Bersedekap dengan gaya congak yang kentara. Membalik peran mereka dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Kau yang selalu menolak aku jika kau lupa _hyung_..."

Telak.

"Aku selalu memanjakanmu... Mengajakmu berkencan, memelukmu, menciummu, menemanimu..."

"Tapi kau selalu mengacuhkan aku... Kau menolak perhatian yang kuberikan..."

Ucapan Jimin tepat memukul Yoongi hingga ke dasar hatinya.

Memang benar sih, ia suka menolak Jimin dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi. Tapi seharusnya Jimin mengerti kalau sikapnya memang seperti itu. Harusnya Jimin memahami perangainya yang memang jauh dari kata manis. Harusnya Jimin mencintainya apa adanya dan menerima kekurangannya.

Harusnya ia, lebih mencintai Jimin dan memperlakukan pemuda tampan itu dengan baik.

Pemuda cantik ini menunduk dalam. Merasa menyesal atas segala perlakuannya. Ia tidak berani menatap Jimin sekarang. Terlalu takut pada kekasihnya yang terlihat marah.

 **Grepp**

Seketika tubuh Yoongi membeku kala merasakan pelukan hangat yang melingkupi tubuh mungilnya. Memaksanya mengangkat wajah daan mendapati Jimin yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Sialan! Ia hampir menangis karena ucapan pria itu tadi.

"Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_... Kau tahu sendiri kan aku takkan menolakmu atau marah padamu... Meskipun kau bersikap acuh dan dingin padaku..."

Membaringkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya, Jimin bisa merasakkan jemari Yoongi yang balas memeluk erat tubuhnya. Bahu kecil pemuda cantik itu bergetar. Terlalu jatuh dalam akting hebat Jimin yang jujur saja, membuatnya takut setengah mati.

"J-jiminie.. Maaf..." cicit Yoongi dalam dekapan kekasihnya. "Maaf karena telah... Membuat Jiminie terluka..."

 _"Eh? Kenapa dianggap serius begini?"_ batin Jimin.

" _Hyung_... Ayolah aku hanya bercanda saja... Kau tidak perlu minta maaf begitu..." ujar Jimin seraya memberikan jarak pada pelukan mereka. Meraih dagu Yoongi daan mengangkatnya lembut. Membuat kini mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tapi... Apa yang kau katakan memang benar... Aku, memang kekasih yang jahat..."

 _"Duh! Kok suasananya jadi mellow begini sih?"_

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Hidung mungilnya memerah dan mata beningnya berkaca-kaca. Persis seperti anak manis yang takut dimarahi ayahnya karena telah merusak barang.

Jimin jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Min Yoongi bodoh... Kau ini bicara apa sih? Dengar, aku takkan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi... Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu okay?"

Sebuah kecupan diberikan Jimin pada bibir mungil Yoongi. Singkat, namun cukup membuktikan keseriusan dalam ucapan dan hatinya. Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau tersenyum malu dan menguburkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang lebih muda.

Sejenak hening menyita. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detak jam dan rintik hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Keduanya masih setia berada diposisi masing-masing. Saling menatap dan memeluk. Seolah bicara melalui mata dan tubuh.

"Jiminie..."

"Hmm?"

"Pernahkah kau merasa... Bosan padaku?"

Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jemarinya mengusap punggung sempit Yoongi. Menyentuh dengan penuh kehati-hatian seolah kekasihnya adalah barang rapuh.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk merasa bosan pada orang yang kucintai..." ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu... Kau harus tahu sesuatu..."

Tubuh Yoongi merapat. Jemarinya menyusup kedalam surai belakang Jimin. Menarik wajah tampan itu mendekat. Mengikis jarak hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau harus tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu... Meskipun aku jahat, aku sangat mencintaimu... Aku.. Tidak pintar berkata-kata... Aku bodoh dalam mengekspresikan perasaanku..."

Pemuda pucat ini sedikit menelan salivanya. Agak susah dalam menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tapi jika itu dengan Jiminie... Aku bersungguh-sungguh... Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku... Aku mencintai Jimin-"

 **Cups**

Jimin mengerti bagaimana kekasihnya. Tanpa perlu Yoongi jelaskan, Jimin sudah paham dengan sendirinya. Maka dari itu Jimin tidak pernah memaksa. Jimin takkan sakit hati.

Karena kekasihnya memang seperti itu. Min Yoonginya memang begitu.

" _Arrayo_... Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi padaku sayang... Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu apa adanya... Karena aku mencintaimu yang apa adanya... Kau yang dingin, acuh, dan galak adalah kesayanganku.." ujar Jimin setelah memutus ciumannya. Menghadirkan rona merah pada kedua pipi putih Yoongi.

"Terima kasih Jiminie..."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar hingga deretan gigi mungilnya terlihat. Begitu menggemaskan hingga si tampan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menghujani wajah cantik itu denggan ciuman lembut.

Mereka terkekeh. Membangun sebuah atmosfir hangat ditengah hujan dan musim dingin. Menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing tanpa perlu berujar banyak kata.

Karena sedingin-dinginnya Min Yoongi, sekeren apapun tingkahnya, seacuh apapun sifatnya, akan ada saatnya bagi pemuda manis itu bersikap manis dan manja. Dan ia hanya akan menunjukkan sisi manis itu pada satu orang.

Park Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Author:**

 **Halo semua...**

 **Bertemu lagi di drabble fluff gagal aku...**

 **Ini kubuat dikala senggang, jadi mohon dimaklumi segala kerecehan yg ada...**

 **By the way, ini beneran gak ada yg minat sama OAnya nih?**

 **Kita mau buat grup chat lho...**

 **Kuy lah add : xfe5257p**

 **atau kalian bisa hubungin aku di : petrichor_wu**

 **Ditunggu loh partisipasinya~~~**

 **Mwahhh~~~**


End file.
